The Dying Fire
by A-rav
Summary: Love is not always reciprocated and the cold can douse even the hottest of fires.


**Author's Note- Well this was just a quick thing I wrote in a day a few weeks ago on a whim and just forgot about. Thanks to AmbidextrousLion for editing this story, even past the crazy suggestions she gives me. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I don't even love you," _the words rolled around in Yang's mind, growing heavier the more she dwelled on them. They weighed her feet down to the floor, making even the thought of moving her feet arduous and they sat in her lungs like a choking liquid, making each breath a struggle.

"Yang are you okay?" a familiar voice asked the distraught blonde. Yang looked at the speaker, a young girl with silver eyes and a red cloak, but she couldn't put a name to the face.

"_I know her..." _Yang thought weakly, but one thought crowded out the rest. "_I don't even love you." _

"Yeah..." Yang mumbled, her lilac eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"_I don't even love you."_

The words seemed to grow louder in her head, pounding against her skull harder and harder the more time passed.

"Yang, you've been standing there for nearly a half hour," a new speaker informed Yang, a girl with raven colored hair and a black bow. "_I know her as well," _Yang thought, but as with the other girl these thoughts were pushed to the side by the one that was dominating her mind.

"_I don't even love you." _

To Yang it had felt like hours and days not just minutes, but it seemed time kept it's pace regardless of the lives of mere mortals. "

_I don't even love you." _

The words were losing the monotone quality and acquiring a speaker, a feminine voice that Yang thought she knew. Yang was having trouble thinking much about anything past the words in her mind that kept pounding away like a drum inside her skull, constantly repeating and feeling like they were going to split her head open.

"_I don't even love you," _the voice kept repeating those words, but with each repetition the sound of the voice changed slightly, taking on qualities of a person that Yang knew.

"_Please...just...stop," _Yang thought weakly to herself, just wanting the words to stop, but they ignored her plea and continued on louder and louder. "_Weiss." _

The thought hit Yang like a brick wall, and suddenly Yang knew who the speaker of those words was. With that thought everything seemed clearer, Yang realized that the two girls with her were Blake and Ruby and that they were in their dorm room. "_Weiss" _the name of Yang's love, it should have brought a smile to her face and a spring to her step, instead it made the tears in Yang's eyes begin their slow descent down her face and her body felt as if it was weighed down. "Weiss please comeback," Yang said quietly, barely above a whisper. Blake and Ruby exchanged a look before Ruby stepped closer to her older sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yang… she isn't coming back," Ruby said. It hurt her to say such words as Weiss' team leader and her friend, but she knew it was worse for Yang.

"But… But… how can she leave? I love her," Yang said as tears fell down her face faster and she dropped to her knees, her legs unable to bear the weight of the news. The last five words Weiss had said to the blonde pounded away inside of her head. "_I don't even love you."_

"We're here for you," Blake said quietly as she just stood to the side as Ruby dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms protectively around her older sister. She was Yang's teammate and friend but this was something only her sister could help with.

"Yang…" Ruby started, but she didn't know how to continue. No matter what she said Yang's heart would break.

"Why… what did I do wrong?" Yang asked. She wasn't speaking to Ruby though. She was talking to herself and the neverending repetition in her mind, each repeat threatening to break the normally strong girl.

"_I don't even love you."_

"_How could this happen?" _Yang struggled to think past the pounding words in her mind, tried to think back to a half hour ago when they were spoken. When the normally fiery blonde had been doused in sadness and her flame had been tamped down and left to die.

* * *

"_I don't even love you." _ The words just kept repeating, never giving Yang any respite from the cruel meaning they held as she screwed her eyes closed to block out the memories that filled her mind's eye.

"Weiss… I'm… please come back," Yang sobbed the words as Ruby tried to console her.

"Yang, it's not your fault," Ruby said softly, though it still set the blonde off as the words in her head drummed even louder.

"_I don't even love you"_

"WEISS PLEASE JUST COMEBACK. I LOVE YOU!" Yang wailed as she threw her head back to shout at the sky, but even with her voice raised like this she still could not drown out the words that endlessly repeated always taunting her.

"_I don't even love you"_

_SLAP!_

Yang was broken from her cry when she felt her head forced to the side, holding her hand to her cheek she could feel the stinging sensation of just having been slapped. Ruby was looking at Yang in disbelief as if even she couldn't believe what she had done. "I'm sorry Yang," Ruby sniffled. Yang regained her composure and through the never ending voice in her mind she came to a decision.

"No, it's alright Ruby, in fact you've helped me think straight," Yang lied, the voice in her mind knew what she planned to do and each new repetition seemed to coax her on to it.

"_I don't even love you."_

Ruby looked surprised but happy at this. Yang stood up and walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer to reveal her prized possession: Ember Celica. Yang took out one of the gauntlets and attached it to her right wrist. Ruby and Blake both looked puzzled at this.

"Yang, are you going to train?" Blake asked, not sure if the brawler should go when she was like this.

"No, I'm not actually," Yang said as she turned around and extended the gauntlet into it's combat form and putting it under her chin. Ruby and Blake both realized what Yang was doing .

"No, Yang stop!" they cried in unison, Yang didn't listen. The voice in her head urged her on.

"_I don't even love you" _

"I'm sorry Ruby," Yang said as she fired the shell piercing through her lower jaw and travelling through her skull. The last thing she thought before the shell killed her was "_I don't care if you don't love me, I love you Weiss"._


End file.
